


His Lonely Bed

by Raletha



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Canon Compliant, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raletha/pseuds/Raletha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trowa wonders how he got where he is with his best friend.  Circa 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Lonely Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenn Abiding](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jenn+Abiding), [Mephistowaltz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mephistowaltz).



> Originally inspired by some artwork by Mephistowaltz that is no longer on the internet (and I lost my own copy). Woe.

His fingers are in my hair, pulling and tangling. There's a pinprick pain as he pulls a hair out, but it's a sweet, fleeting thing. Our faces are so close, I'm breathing over his lips, but we're not quite kissing, only breathing in the same space. His thighs flex beneath mine, and I gasp as his cock shifts inside me. He's not seated deeply, but what's lacking in depth of penetration is compensated for by the perfection of his glans nudging against my prostate.

I try to remember how we got here tonight. My best friend and I, here in my lonely bed.

I take more of my weight back onto my hands. My wrists ache from their compression and the heels of my hands sink into the mattress. His hand at my hip fists against the air, his short nails drag against my skin, leaving a tingling trail. "Trowa..." he whispers across my lips.

My best friend is fucking me, here in my lonely bed. And I would have never guessed Quatre fucked like this: So slow. So perfect.

He thrusts again, a shallow but emphatic rolling of his hips. It lifts my hips and ass up, and my heels leave the mattress. I tighten my legs around his waist, stiffen my arms, and rock my pelvis in counterpoint. He swears softly against my mouth and presses his lips to mine.

I wonder why we're not more frenzied in our coupling. It seems we've both wanted this for a long time. But we're not rushing, we're making love like we've been lovers for years, but still savouring every moment of the newness between us. It's with complete fidelity this parade of crystalline sharp moments passes between us.

Quatre's next thrust lifts me higher, and I moan into his mouth. I can feel his thighs, hard and trembling, taking both his weight and much of mine. His hand in my hair falls to my waist, slipping a little as he grips my sweat slick skin. He tightens his grip, raising himself up. My elbows bend as I try to maintain the magical angle of our union.

Yes, Quatre fucks like _this_ , and oh, we're making up for lost time.

He grinds his hips into me, and his cock edges deeper. The pressure is greater now, and the extra friction halts my breath. Our lips break apart as he makes an abrupt upward lunge, unbending his knees and lifting me from the bed. It's my turn to swear, and I do so--loudly. He chuckles breathlessly; his eyes are so dark as he looks down at me.

I feel like he's looking at me for the first time. At _me_ , and I'm scared of it suddenly. I can't hide anything from him when we're this close.

But our eye contact doesn't break as I lean back, lowering my shoulders to the bed and spreading my arms out beside me. Now I'm looking up my body at him, over the tensing muscles of my chest and abdomen, past my swollen cock, and he's over me, inside me. He's moving deeper again, and I'm so full, stretched so far open for him to come inside me, so much further inside me.

I am open to him, and he sees me, and I no longer care how we got here. We are here.

  


 **the end**


End file.
